


Relapse

by darlingbatsy



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Roy made a mistake.





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jackson for giving me this idea several, several months ago.

“Jaybird?”

 

“Yea, Roy. It’s me, I’m here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You called me, baby.”

 

“You didn’t have to come.”

 

“No, I guess I didn’t. But I did, I’m here.”

 

“This is bad.”

 

“Well, it isn’t good.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I won’t be able to see Lian for a while, will I?”

 

“I’ll take care of her. You have to get better, babe.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What happened, Roy?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“It was inevitable.”

 

“No, no it wasn’t. Something happened. Or, multiple somethings.”

 

“Well, first, I mean, you left.”

 

“And I’m sorry for that. I really am.”

 

“I know. It isn’t your fault.”

 

“But if I hadn’t... if i had stayed with you, then…”

 

“There’s no way to know. Besides, that wasn’t even really the start.”

 

“No?”

 

“I was feeling shitty way before that.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it.”

 

“Please don’t blame yourself, Jaybird. I was always good at hiding shit.”

 

“Not as good as you think, though. I should have seen it. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re always sorry.”

 

“Well, I guess it’s cause I do a lot of shit I need to apologize for.”

 

“That’s fair. I get it, though. But you don’t have to apologize to make me feel better.”

 

“I have to apologize because I left you and I’m sorry for that.”

 

“Yea, but it’s not like you caused all my problems. It’s not like you caused this.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Hey, Jay?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you. For coming.”

 

“Of course. Of course, Roy.”

  
  
  



End file.
